


good girls go to hell.

by theangryblob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub, F/F, Human Miya Osamu, Human/Vampire Relationship, Period Sex, Vampire Akaashi Keiji, keiji gets a whiff of pussy and loses her mind, like sex ON your period like menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: “You should tell me when you’re on your period.”Osamu hums. “How come?”She guides one red finger up from Keiji’s chin to her mouth, and her lips fall wrap around the digit automatically, tongue greedily lapping at the blood. The taste is hellish, burning hot and metallic, and Keiji moans, eyes rolling back in her head.“I asked ya' a question, Keiji.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	good girls go to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i think about pussy hairy pussy and lose my mind

There’s a lot of things to like about Osamu: her personality, her body, her talents (of which there are many),  **but** if Keiji  _ really _ had to pick, she’d say the best thing about Osamu was the way she smells.

It’s an embarrassing answer, but the truth.It doesn’t take much poking and prodding for Keiji to admit it, much to Osamu’s delight. She couldn’t even explain it - not that explaining it would make her less guilty - before Osamu was grinning, pinning her down and kissing her senseless as thanks for the information. 

Keiji doesn’t ask what she meant by that. 

She finds out soon enough. 

Dating Osamu is great: a sensible, loving, adult relationship, where Keiji doesn’t worry about double meanings or second guess her attraction. Their milestones are reasonable for the time they’ve been dating. Osamu, human as she is, has a way of making Keiji feel small and weak, feelings she never thought to enjoy untilit meant being engulfed in Osamu’s  _ strength, _ and her body, tall and broad and with fingers that fuck Keiji within an inch of her immortal life. 

So when Osamu texts Keiji the code for her apartment and says  _ come over _ , all she can do is text back  _ Yes, right away, I’ll come over after work. Do you want me to bring any food? _ and scream into her hands. 

Keiji thinks she understands the magnitude of this.That she’s going to Osamu’s house, that she’s going to be wined,dined, and fucked until she passes out, hopefully literally. When she gets out of her car and stands in front of Osamu’s apartment building, it suddenly hits her.

_ The smell _ .

There’s the smell of the street, the sidewalk, the people around her, the people inside the building, but all of that fades to nothing when she opens her lungs and gets a whiff of Osamu’s  _ cunt _ . 

Keiji shudders, frosted heart shattering inside her ribcage as she looks up. When she looks up, she sees Osamu left her windows open. If Keiji thought she felt hot before, the whole day spent in anticipation for this, she’s practically  _ burning _ now, gut clenching. Her limbs are trembling and she can’t stop  _ sniffing _ . 

She feels wild, hot hot hot all over, salivating, drinking in the scent of her wetness, her sweat, her blood, oh god, her  _ blood _ , dark and clotted and spilling over her thighs. Keiji seeks her out, shuddering and whimpering, a bloodhound to pussy, sniffing out her trail until her shaky fingers are punching in the code of Osamu’s door lock, forcing herself inside with measured steps and a stammering heart. 

This is too good to be true. 

Fuck, she should have remembered, or kept track, but Keiji’s brain doesn’t work that well in daylight and it slipped her mind that Osamu still gets periods. Humans get periods all the time and Keiji’s learned to tune out the smell but she can’t train herself out of Osamu’s scent. 

The door to the bedroom is open and the scent is so strong, blood, cum and sweat, and she’s close enough that she can hear her: the wet slide of her fingers, the heaviness of her breath, the sound of her skin as she moves along the sheets. 

Keiji drops her bag on the floor and pushes the bedroom door the rest of the way, digging her heels into the hardwood to make sure her knees don’t fail her. 

Osamu is lying on the bed, her back propped up by pillows and the headboard. There’s a towel beneath her, a beautiful sea green completely ruined by a red stain forming where Osamu sits. She’s in nothing but a white shirt, large enough to slide off the shoulder, nipples pert enough to be seen through the fabric. She’s spread her legs so Keiji’s got full view of her thighs and cunt, red and swollen with arousal, red inside where the flesh invites her, red red red with blood, staining her thighs and fingers.

“Take off your clothes and c’mere.”

It’s not a command, yet Keiji moves without thinking, without even the thought of questioning or disobeying. It’s hard to think at all, actually, when every one of her senses is being overwhelmed by Osamu, her eyes, her ears, her nose, and soon enough her tongue. 

When she slips off her panties, fingers shaking around the cotton, she’s wet, pussy clenching around nothing. 

Keiji crawls onto the bed, on her hands and knees, not once taking her eyes off of Osamu’s crotch. 

“You left your window open. Was it on purpose?”

Osamu tilts her chin with bloody fingers and Keiji’s eyes roll back, shuddering at being so close to the source. “Thought I’d give you a preview.”

As if the promise of sex wasn’t enough to lure her here. 

Keiji’s never been this wet  _ ever _ , not in her first life, not in this one. She thinks her pussy is shaking, twisting and twisting and she’s not even been touched yet, so close to death with just a brush of Osamu’s fingers on her skin. 

“You should tell me when you’re on your period.”

Osamu hums. “How come?” 

She guides one red finger up from Keiji’s chin to her mouth, and her lips fall wrap around the digit automatically, tongue greedily lapping at the blood. The taste is hellish, burning hot and metallic, and Keiji moans, eyes rolling back in her head. 

She drops her torso, too preoccupied with the honor of cleaning up Osamu’s hand to care with holding herself up. She licks into her palm in a big greedy movement, tongue laving over every drop of blood and slick, working over the drying stains on her knuckles and the wetness that slicks between her fingers. 

Keiji feels drunk, floating on the smell and taste of Osamu in front of her and in her mouth. Keiji gets enough blood from her girlfriend that the lure of it isn’t as debilitating, that she thinks she can control herself enough to keep from embarrassment, but then Osamu does things like this, smearing blood over Keiji’s chin and looking at her like  _ she’s  _ going to eat her alive. 

“I asked ya a question, Keiji.”

She whines, pressing her face closer, burying her nose into the flesh of Osamu’s thigh, tongue lapping at the blood that’s stained her skin. 

She doesn’t remember the question. “ _ Osamu. _ ”

Keiji doesn’t recognize the sound of her own voice, it comes out low and rasping, roughed by the bloodlust building in her chest. 

Her girlfriend coaxes one spit slick hand through Keiji’’s curls, blunt nails scratching against her scalp. “Alright, alright. I called ya here for a reason.”

Keiji shudders, sucking in a hot breath. She’s been thinking about this all day and finally,  _ finally _ she dives in, tongue poking out so she can lick a broad stripe from the bottom of Osamu’s pussy to the tip of clitoris, groaning at the taste. 

It’s so fucking  _ hot _ , Osamu burns her, melts her. Keiji has both hands on Osamu’s hips to haul her closer, burying her face in her cunt. 

Osamu moans, louder and higher than Keiji’s ever heard her, thighs struggling as they try to clamp down around Keiji’s head. They’re forced in place, kept apart as Keiji licks around Osamu’s pussy lips, tongue sliding through the skin hungrily, lapping up every drop of wetness, making a mess of blood and slick on her face. 

There’s no wasting time - Osamu’s been waiting before Keiji got here. The thought of her touching herself, blood slick fingers in preparation for Keiji’s tongue -

Keiji growls, right from her chest, and presses her tongue into Osamu as deep as it’ll go, fucking it into her as Osamu screams. 

_ “Keiji,  _ Keiji, Keiji, fuck, that’s good, thats so good.” 

Osamu cries, hips rocking up, a fresh wave of cum rushing out of her, spilling into Keiji’s mouth before it has a chance to touch the towel below. Her cunt is throbbing, wet and trembling, and Osamu wraps both hands in Keiji’s hair, tense as hell and caught between pushing her forward and pulling her back.

“You taste so good.” She’s not sure if Osamu can hear her when her mouth is pressing into the thigh, but Keiji says it anyway. She dips lower into the mattress, catching the blood that drips down to her ass, licking a long stripe back up till she can wrap her lips over Osamu’s clit, nose pressing into the curly hairs above her pussy. 

Osamu’s chest is heaving, weak little lungs ballooning to get the air she needs between cries. She’s sweating all over, the hem of her shirt bloody and hiked up to her tits, where Keiji reaches a hand up to squeeze her breast. 

Keiji suckles on her cunt, tongue dipping and swirling through the mess of her opening, groaning thickly. There’s nothing like this, nothing like the smell of her, the taste, the  _ taste _ . Keiji feels high, brain fogged over, eyes turning black as she devotes herself. Osamu sobs, hips rocking to ride her tongue, and Keiji can tell she’s close, the way her pussy squeezes, the way her thighs get wild, toes curling in the air, and Keiji moans right into her, eating the orgasm out of her until Osamu really is crying, tears wet and streaming down her face.

Keiji shudders, sucks out every drop. There’s more blood inside her, hot and clotting, and the thought of it makes Keiji feel insane, mad with hunger like she’s never felt before. 

The bones of her jaw crack, unhinging so she can open her mouth disgustingly wide, closing over Osamu from taint to clit so she can  _ suck.  _

Osamu screams, pulling at her hair uselessly, arching up and off the bed, thrashing Keiji’s suction builds and builds, drawing out every last inch of pleasure, of blood. Her tongue flicks out, pressing hard on Osamu’s clit and she cums again, barely off the edge of her last high, body thrumming and trembling as Keiji draws it out. 

The hands on her start to pull out hairs, and it doesn’t hurt the way it should Osamu sobs, hits Keiji’s head until she dislodges, eyes blacked out, blurring and flashing till she feels Osamu’s palm slip from her forehead, falling to the bed weakly. 

Keiji opens her eyes, mind returning slowly as she crawls over Osamu’s heaving body, holding herself up on her arms. 

_ Fuck _ . 

Guilt crashes through her and she touches Osamu’s face, moving to sit and pull Osamu onto her lap, cradling her head. 

“Osamu? Osamu are you okay? Talk to me. I’m so sorry.”

She pets over Osamu’s jugular, feeling her thundering pulse, and it gives her a little relief. Osamu gasps, panting as she reaches out, interlocking her fingers with Keiji’s.

“That was  _ amazing. _ ” 

“What?”

Osamu grins and Keiji blanks. “You’re okay?”

“Did you unhinge your jaw? If I knew ya could do that from the start I woulda’ brought ya over last month.” 

Keiji shakes her head. “No, Osamu that was scary. I almost lost control. What if I hurt you?” 

Osamu holds on to her arm, pulling Keiji down till she’s lying half on top of her, other hand coming up to cradle her cheek. “Ya don’t have ta’ worry ‘bout hurting me. I wouldn’t let ya do it if I didn’t want you to.”

Keiji whimpers, unsure and still worried, so Osamu pulls her down for a kiss, lips sliding over her bloody chin to her bloody mouth. Keiji moans - that's  _ her _ blood, and Osamu slides one hand down to her ass, fingers splaying out to squeeze and spread it.

She shudders - few vampires are well fed enough to cum, let alone have periods, but her body’s decided that without or without Osamu’s blood in the equation, getting wet for her is a necessity. 

Keiji groans, tilting her head back as Osamu slides her tongue into her mouth, flicking over her teeth to press into her, a pleasure in itself. She feels dizzy, shuddering as Osamu brushes a fingertip over her asshole, hips jerking forward, thigh sliding against Osamu’s wet cunt.

“Sa-Osa _ muuu _ .” Keiji whines and squeezes her eyes shut as Osamu moves down to kiss over her jaw and neck, teeth scraping over her throat. Keiji doesn’t bleed anymore but the promise of being bitten makes her pussy tighten over nothing. Her legs shake as Osamu sinks her teeth in, over and over again on her throat. Barely any blood seeps out from the broken skin but Osamu groans, laving her tongue over the wounds all the same. 

Her fingers slide through Keiji’s wet folds at the same time and Keiji mewls, hips arching into the teasing flick of Osamu’s fingers, neck stretched wide for her tongue and the greedy bite of her teeth. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t tease you like this, Osamu,  _ Osamu _ -” Her voice breaks when Osamu flicks her clit, Keiji’s body jerking and she lets out a gasp, digging her nails into Osamu’s back. 

When they first started fucking, Keiji could just barely get wet, but Osamu didn’t really need that as an excuse to eat her out for hours, getting her slick with spit till Keiji’s body finally stirred enough to cum. The release had nearly broken her, her first orgasm in years and Keiji had torn up the mattress with her claws. 

She’s come to expect Osamu’s obsessive mouth on her cunt, even after she’s been feeding better.

Osamu breaks the skin over her jugular and Keiji chokes, her claws sliding out and digging into Osamu’s bicep. 

“Ya gotta’ tell me what you want.”

And that’s  _ mean _ , that’s so mean because Keiji came in right away, wasn’t even wined or dined or kissed before she served Osamu’s orgasms. 

Osamu scrapes her blunt nails over the sensitive skin above her pussy and Keiji sobs. 

She’s so  _ mean _ . 

“Please, please touch me.” She doesn’t know why she’s gasping, because she certainly doesn’t need to breathe. The stench of Osamu’s blood and cum is still making her dizzy, the sound of her blood rushing in her veins is drowning her, pounding in her ears like it’s Keiji’s own heart that screams with arousal. 

Osamu bites the junction of her shoulder and a fresh rush of wetness soaks Osamu’s fingers. She’s messed up, fucked in the head because there’s no other way she’d enjoy Osamu’s destructive hunger when  _ Keiji _ is supposed to be the one devouring her. 

“Your mouth! Osamu, darling, darling, Osamu, please put your mouth on me, pleasepleaseplease!” 

“Good girl.”

Keiji sobs, rolling back into the pillows, lying like Osamu when she first entered the room.

Osamu shuffles back on her knees until her mouth is level with Keiji’s crotch and she dives in, wasting no time. 

Osamu slides her tongue between her folds, gets her spit in Keiji before she flicks over her clit. There’s still blood in her mouth. 

The stimulation after being denied for so long is too much and Keiji sobs, clutching her mattress and raising her hips, riding Osamu’s chin. She cums embarrassingly fast but there’s no time to care because Osamu keeps going, flattening her tongue and driving it over her again and again. 

Keiji tilts her head back, vision blurring as Osamu tongue fucks her in earnest, lapping and sucking over her cunt. Her hands hold her thighs apart, biceps flexing to keep them open, shoulders strong and rounded out, perfecting the image of Osamu between her legs. 

She gets two more orgasms, each wringing her out more than the last before Keiji sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her legs are shaking, her whole body trembling with pleasure and she thinks she has a moment to rest before Osamu finally thinks to add her fingers, mouth moving up to suck around her clit with deadly pressure, middle fingers ruthlessly curling into the spot she likes most, pressing into her walls like she’s trying to force the cum out of her body. 

“Osamu, Osamu, right there, right there, yes, yes!”

She hums around Keiji’s clit and that does her in, legs squeezing around Osamu’s shoulders, sure to bruise at the least. There’s barely anything left in Keiji, and she sobs again, voice breaking until Osamu crawls back up to kiss her, one hand holding her down by her neck.

Keiji wraps her hands over Osamu's wrist, weak and shaking, and lets herself be kissed. 

“You’re so sexy,” Osamu catches her lower lip between her teeth, tugging and letting it go, tongue opening up her mouth again for another heavy kiss. “You’re so fucking hot baby, look at you.”

Osamu slaps her pussy before digging her fingers in again, a single wet thrust that has Keiji screaming and clamping down. Her palm presses on her clit as she pulls her fingers out and slaps her cunt again.

Keiji cries, hands tightening over Osamu’s wrist. 

It’s too much, flashes of pain zipping through her before Osamu overwhelms her with the thickness of her fingers. Three now because Keiji didn’t want to be teased and Osamu relishes making her loose and sloppy, fucking her open till Keiji can’t feel anything but the phantom of Osamu making her a slut.

Keiji doesn't need to breathe, but she likes the weight of Osamu on her neck all the same, pushing her down so she can’t do anything but take what Osamu gives her.

Osamu stops kissing her, mouth inches from her face, hot breath washing over her as she watches Keiji’s orgasm. “You’re such a good girl, taking it like this for me, fucking me so well, so good baby, so good.”

She presses her head back into the pillow, body tensing again as the heat in her gut becomes unbearable, melting her from the inside out. “Then let me, let me cum, let me cum.”

Osamu squeezes her neck harder and with the next slap to her clit Keiji screams, pussy tightening uncontrollably. Osamu forces her fingers in, drawing out her orgasm for as long as she can till Keiji is sobbing, squeezing around Osamu’s wrist so tightly it might break.

Only then does Osamu pull her hand away, letting go of her throat so she can brush the hair away from Keiji’s face. 

Her body is trembling in the aftershocks, legs jerking as the last shoots of pleasure run through her. 

Keiji opens her mouth and Osamu comes down to kiss her, cupping her face tenderly. She comes down slow, floating back into Osamu’s arms as the high fades and she lies back, loose limbed and well fucked. She doesn’t bruise but the indents and marks Osamu left on her will take a couple hours to fade, and her lips are swollen from kissing.

Osamu kisses her cheekbone, body hot and thrumming, and Keiji tilts her head up, kissing her again to feel the bliss of it. 

“That was good.”

Osamu hums, kissing her nose. “That was great, babe.”

Keiji reaches up to touch Osamu’s jaw, feeling her pulse calming under the skin. She’s so  _ human _ , moving and whirring, body never resting for even a second. It’s heady, being so close to something so volatile, it makes Keiji a little insane to constantly have Osamu to touch and taste and feel. 

She gets why some vampires go bloodcrazy the way that they do. 

“Do you want some ice?”

Osamu kisses the tip of her ear, distracted. “M’good. Just some water please.”

Keiji moves to get up, but she laughs when Osamu doesn’t let her go, arms thrown over her as she presses hurried kisses to Keiji’s shoulder until she finally lets up. Her arms stretch over the space Keiji was in, and she stands, looking over the bed. The sheets are a mess and the state of the towel means they might have a much larger problem underneath it, but Keiji is distracted by the shape of her thighs, thick and muscled. 

“Come back soon,” Osamu whines, hugging the pillow beside her. 

Keiji nods, walking to the kitchen to get some water. She’s been here enough times to know where Osamu keeps her things.There’s an extra skip in her step, feeling giddy to be in this space.

When she comes back, Osamu is curled up, facing the door and smiling when Keiji comes in. 

She’s got a hand between her thighs, and Keiji snorts, coming up to the bed and helping her sit up. “Already?” 

Osamu grins, taking the water and downing half the glass in one go. “I wanna see if you can make me squirt.” 

Keiji sputters, eyes wide. “Osamu!”

She just drinks the rest of the glass and leans back to put it on the bedside table. Her torso stretches out and Keiji pushes her back with a finger, much to Osamu’s delight, before lying on top of her and burying her face between her breasts. They’re soft, despite how muscled the rest of her is. Keiji groans, squeezing the mounds in her hands.

“Can you even squirt?”

Osamu threads her fingers through Keiji’s hair. “Yup.”

Keiji ponders for a moment, before realizing there’s not much to think about. She moves her mouth to suck on Osamu’s nipple, her free hand sliding down to settle on her folds. 

Osamu laughs, head tilting back into the pillow, body settling in. She’s going to be here awhile. “Good girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im not strong enough to write squirting without passing out but one day i will be


End file.
